ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Schism
This is a strange crack in the fabric of space and time located within the wastelands near where the potentia production plants entrance materialised. People who go near this rift see things that do not fit the causality of the world, for example they see things through others eyes or see other events that dont seem to relate. If enough power is sent through the rift it will open but what is on the other side is a mystery. My home no more - Final chapter: once more into the void Bastion is sat in front of the rift it appears to be pale grey and flows and twists like moving water Bastion seems to be concentrating and various voices can be heard. Some of the voices are saying things like Who am i where am i and occasionally frightened yells. "What the hell is this place those voices they are completely disembodied but they feel so close like they could reach out and grab me" Shin places a hand on Bastion's shoulder which makes him jump. "Ahoy. Whoa..." Shin says looking into the portal. "I don't know what you're planning but this already looks like a horrible idea." he says backing off a little bit. Stepping next to Shin, Aaron looks at the two, for the first time in months. He was taller, and stronger."Hmmm...I can feel the pain of many in there....What do you two think it is?" He says out of the blue, focused on the portal. "Whoever they are, they're in a great deal of emotional stress." he says stepping in behind them with his arms folded. Kevryn had his normal steely determination and stayed away from the group. "So, why did you invite us here, Tin Man?" he asked looking into the portal. "Shin please time your entrance a little better next time that almost made me match the noises i'm hearing" Bastion stands up "The pain your feeling is mine only amplified then compressed into a single point, you should be able to recognise this point Shin" The voices are hazy but one bit rings through as it seems to be screaming "If any god truelly exist please don't take her away from me she's all i have left" Bastion concentrates seemingly surpressing the noise "As to why i have called you here this place holds the answers to me to why i'm here and why my memories are wrong. I'm not arrogent enough to assume you are really all that curious but i get an instinctive feeling of dread and i'm worried i wont be able to handle this alone, there are people i have to return to so i wanted to ask for your help in facing whatever lies beyond that rift" Shin listens closely and recognizes the time that Bastion saw playing. "Look, I don't think you should go. If you don't come back who will take care of Asha?" Shin asks with a worried look. "I wasn't there to stop you from other crazy moments but I don't think you should go, this could end horribly." he says looking back into the schism then back to Bastion. Aaron examines the portal" Hmm....Bastion, may I take a closer look at this?" He says, looking at it with his Soul Sense. Kevryn slaps the kid on the back of the head then pulls him away from the portal. "Brat this is Bastion's story, not yours so chill it." he says before folding his arms. He immediately shakes his head. "I have no idea what's going on here or why, but I say if you truly want answers and this would answer them, then we have something to do." Kevryn said with determination before fixing up his Scouter and setting it on the table. "I say we stock up and come back when prepared but besides scale face over there I say go for it." he states. Bastion nods "i appreciate the concern Shin but this is something i have to know, if i don't find answers i will never be able to move forward. Don't worry about Asha if something happens to me the Mel Martas will look after her." Bastion pats Shins shoulder "this isn't like when you ran into the war alone, i wont view you any differently if you turned away if there is danger it affects all who go in and i am doing this for me i wont force anyone to join" The few seconds Aaron views the portal its a tangled mess that appears sporadic and inconsistent "but yeah go stock up if you want to go in i dont expect this to be an easy task" Shin simply thinks a few times and scratches his head. He backs off a little and sits down in the small room hearing everything and looks back on what he's done and the possible future. "You know, I never apologized for calling you inhuman. I was really mad lately and I need to watch what I say and what I do from here on out." he says standing up again and smiling. "I'll help ya, we should all go get supplies and come back, this is gonna be a big one." he said with a grin. Aaron cracks his knuckles."Shin's right. I'll be back, okay?" Aaron floats up into the air, before a spark of cyan appears around him, as he seemingly flashes out of reality. When Aaron returned, he brought his Scouter, Headband, Staff, and more. Kevryn shakes his head. "We'll head out to gather supplies. I have a few things you all might need in these capsules. It's almost like having a mini shop." he says throwing down a few capsules and a few shelving units appear revealing nothing less of a small armory ranging from basic gears and swords to potions and combat clothes with some spare armor. "I brought them over from my world so expect durable shit." he said folding his arms. Bastion has conjured excalibur but has not unsheathed it yet "well get stocked up guys once we step through getting back wont be as easy, this thing doesn't behave following our laws of causility meaning do not try and dimension jump that would be dangerous only use it in absolute dire emergencies" Bastion starts channeling his energy into the rift and it slowly opens "it will be ready in a minute" Shin simply looks around and stocks himself a little and uses a sharpening stone on his swords. "Geez, you say that like it's an easy thing to do, Bastion." Shin says chuckling to himself. He fixes up his swords and repares to head out with a big grin on his face. "Alright, let's rock and roll!" he says spinning his swords twice and then placing them in their scabbards. He fixes his Haramaki a little and stands next to Bastion nodding. Aaron looks at the portal, with hesitance. He thinks to himself. "Last time I avoided the fray, one of our friends got himself killed....I can't back down from this." Aaron twirls his staff, and holds it bravely."I'm ready for whatever lies beyond. If I die, it won't be in vain...But until that time, I'll fight for everyone I care for." Kevryn nods and fixes his gloves onto his hands. "I'm prepared. Let's go fix Bastion's messed up history." he says standing next to the other four which was uncharacteristically of him to be so close to someone with this much trust. "If any of you even think a thought that I'm going soft I'm throwing you into the closest timeline with an apocalypse happening." he says folding his arms and wrapping his tail around his waist. Bastion starts directing his energy into the rift it appears to open into an almost door like shape, they cannot see what is beyond it as there is a layer of distortion obscuring it Bastion cracks his neck before moving forward "well when faced with the inequity of the great unknown it is best to go strong in arm and fleet of foot i suppose. Well lets see what we have to face. Bastion steps through without hesitation and watches the others follow. Through the rift if a strange place it feels still, nothing seems to be moving and there is a perpetual silence that is almost unerving. In the centre of their view is a strange crystaline structure that appears to resemble a web between 2 helixing spirals the web seems to spread out further than anyone can see to which it appears like stars in the sky. The rift closes behind them and from their it appears they are stood in the centre of this place with no perception of their own distance. "what the hell is this place?" Shin tries to get his bearings but can't seem to even tell which way is up. "Oh man, this place is really weird." he said before catching his swords which began to float off by themselves. "Something's not right with this place... it almost feels like... time has completely stopped but there's still some sort of strong presence that's controlling the gravity here." he said taking a look around and following Bastion breathing calmly and timing his breaths to keep relaxed but prepared. Aaron's stomach turns as he clutches it in nausea."Ooh....I feel like I'm gonna be sick...But Im afraid of which way it would go if I did..." He floats up, sort of stretching out in the air."Oh gosh this isn't gonna be a fun time..." His diamond began to glow a murky green color. Kevryn continued moving forward along with the strange gravity and came to a place where there were shards floating about showing memories across multiple timelines for each of them. Different times of Bastion, Shin, and even the Runt, Aaron but none showed a different version of Kevryn from these shards that appeared more as memories rather than actual images to another universe. "Hey, Tin Man, get a load of this." he shouts back to the group. A voice eminates seemingly from the world itself "It appears you are finally here, the stray wanderer seeking answers finds the area he seeks." the shards Kevryn were observing begin congregating not far from them a large fragment detaches from the crystaline structure and hurtles towards them slowly spinning and forming a humaniod shape, it resembles Bastion in his silent potentia form but this one has large wings seemingly formed of crystalised energy that resembles broken glass "I am the answers you seek, i am the one you see in your memories" The shell begins to crack large fragments falling loose "My name is" the final piece falls revealing a face and it is Bastions he looks older and more matured his left appears to have a crosshair in it and he is wearing frameless glasses, Where as the bastion stood with the groups augmentations are obvious and inelegent the Bastion floating before them looks far more refined and human like. "Bastion Allara, bearer of the potentia core and the shard of silence and embodiment of this web of time" The normal Bastion just looks on dumbfounded seeing the being he recognises as himself stood before him even though he is an android he seems to have an immense power flowing through him and it is very oppressive almost like a weight in the air. Shin feels the pressure and knows they are clearly outmatched. "Oh man... But... Bastion is right here, but he's there... and, oh would someone explain this?!" Shin shouts holding his head and trying to wrap it around a few things. Two Bastions? No, the one with us is the real one, or fragmented one Trunks spoke of... so this means that this one is the original who was trapped here through self sacrifice... Shin thought trying to remember what Trunks told him all those months ago. "Gah, someone please explain this before I lose my mind!" Aaron activates his Soul Sense as he looks at both Bastions, confused."They are both physically, and metaphysically here...Both of their Souls are here...But how can this be?" Aaron's nose begins to bleed, before his eyes stop glowing cyan and he holds his head in pain."What is this?" He asks himself looking around. "These two are one in the same. The Tin Man next to us is merely a shard and that one... still owes me fifteen thousand Zeni for his damn uniform he bought in the other world he's from after he had a near death encounter with a Demi-God Butterfly." Kevryn sates before taking off his scouter and giving an evil and slightly disturbing grin. "It's been a long time... Bastion." he says powering up. The silent Bastion looks at Kevryn his voice seeming rather detached and uncaring "Ah yes Kevryn that brash Saiyan who decided to play volleyball with a planet with that strange woman Alyra, It has been far longer than you could possibly imagine" The silent Bastion turns to Shin "And you son of Kados and Husband to Sheena i would say more but that would spoil it, it appears you overcame your issue in this world. Congratulations you did better than in my existence." Next is Aaron "Ah the boy of Soul, still yearning for power and purpose as always i suppose some things never change. Finally his gaze meets Bastions "And you the part should have never existed to begin with, a fragment of me obsessed with a life that is not his have you come to accept your own demise, or are you hear to shed tears for that which you never had or never deserved?" Bastion snaps out of the stupor "I'''m a man who doesn't exist in this world. Every memory I have is wrong, those who i see as family see me as a stranger and now even my friends are falling. Will you truelly be so cruel as to not allow me to shed a single tear." Shin immediately takes a step forward in the space and places a hand on his sword. "Oi, don't talk to us like you know us! Sure things are different in this world but all of us are our own person, so don't just label us because of something that happened to you. Bastion is our friend, not you, so why don't you cork it." he says with an angry tone having a bad feeling. ''I get the strange feeling I've fought him before... Aaron blinks a couple of times, before his eyes flash a white. He walks up next to Shin, starting intently at Bastion."We have nothing to prove to you, ourselves however, that's none of your concern. Take Shins advice, it'll be easier that way." Aaron places his hand through a small rift, before a translucent arm cannon appears. Kevryn stays back slightly already know what they're up against could very well be their last fight. "I can't hold back, but going Oozaru in this place might break the Time Web which could be terrible. Looks like I'll have to tap into my newest skills... that is, if I've trained enough." he says pumping up his muscles and shaking his head. "Not good enough... it's not time." he says watching Bastion prepare himself too. "Game on." "I am not surprised i am viewed with hostility" The silent Bastion clicks and the presure increases forcing them to their knees the pressure seems selective and increases and decreases with the force exerted against it "I would prefer to settle this without conflict." He stands over Bastion "you have shed many tears and suffered great loss chasing after those phantom memories" Beside him a gentle green glow forms and from it emerges the still corpse of Annabelle "you especially hurt at the lose of her..... fool it was I who lost her that day she was nothing to do with you. you suffered a loss that day but you were too absorbed to even see it" Bastion attempts to break the pressures bond managing to swing excalibur, when it suddenly dissapears and a flash of light emerges Bastions arm is sent flying to then break up into crystal like dust silent bastion holds the unsheathed excalibur in his hand while Bastion screams in pain as the light burns his flesh further "you bastard, how dare you make a mockery of the death of a little girl who deserved none of it"